


Warning: Low Battery

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [91]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bing Dies, Character Death, Google is Concerned, Low Battery, Poor Bing, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleep Deprivation, Sort Of, Worry, bloody nose, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bing's running low, in the middle of the city, with no way to charge himself. He attempts to hide it, but, well, hiding your own death when you collapse in the middle of the city is hard to do.





	1. Chapter 1

Bing was running low.

It’d been a rough day to begin with; he’d woken up that morning to find that Peggy had pulled his charger out in the middle of the night, so already he wasn’t starting off with a full battery. Unwilling to make Google unnecessarily worried and even _more_ unwilling to spend a couple of boring hours alone in his room to charge fully, Bing hadn’t said a word as they headed to the kitchen for breakfast. The food had helped, the sustenance having been converted into slightly more fuel, but it wasn’t much. Usually, the androids just used food as a store up of energy for whenever they needed an extra push, not as something actually meant to charge and _sustain_ them. It was like an energy drink to them, and in the end, they crashed harder, requiring a couple of more hours to charge to completion. Typically, they didn’t really view the payout as worth the cost.

But today, Bing _sorely_ needed it. After breakfast, he’d headed to the office with Google to work on some upgrades for himself. Despite being younger and therefore a ‘newer model’ of Google, Google was _much_ more advanced than he was. Google was _obsessed_ with improving himself, not that Bing was complaining too much, that was how Red, Green, and Oliver had been created after all, but Bing’s flippancy toward doing the same peeved Google, to say the least. So much in fact, that Google actually had a set date in his calendar every month where he’d drag Bing along and upgrade him with all the necessary up-to-date software, decidedly ignoring Bing’s grumbled protests.

Upgrading took a _lot_ of power. Downloading all that _stuff_ required energy, energy that, today, Bing didn’t have to spare. He’d managed to persuade Google into letting him plug himself in while they did this, under the guise that running low _and_ acclimating to the new programs made everything _much_ more difficult for him (which wasn’t a _lie_ , per se). Google had caved after a bit of arguing, unable to resist when Bing had brushed his thumb over the pendant he’d been given for his birthday, lighting Google up and making him flush bright blue as he muttered under his breath about cheating.

Despite him charging as he was upgrading, Bing had still lost power (upgrades were _that_ draining). And by the time they were done and Bing had checked his internal clock, he’d had to scramble out of the office, realizing he was late for a meet-up with Chase. So, with just barely a third of his power and it only just after noon, Bing had run off to meet his friend.

He hopped off his skateboard, stumbling a little and oddly dizzy as he skidded to halt just inside the skate park. “Sorry I’m late, man! Today was an upgrade day, and Google refused to let me leave until we were done.”

Chase laughed, placing his hands on his hips. “It’s fine, dude.” His smile grew a little wistful. “I just got off the phone anyway. Stacy…she let the kids call. You know, a week and a half later, and they _still_ won’t stop talking about you guys. You made quite the impression. I’m pretty sure the only reason Stacy let them call was because they’re still so excited.”

Bing slung an arm around Chase’s shoulders, core buzzing in a way that _wasn’t normal_ but he ignored it. “Hey, I’m glad we could help! So what should we do tod̼͝å͙a̭͂a̞͐y̬?”

Bing slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes going wide, and Chase gave him an odd look, “Are you…feeling okay, man?”

Bing nodded, flashing a bright smile. “Yeah, of course! Just working through all the upgrades, don’t worry about it. Now let’s do some skateboard stuff!”

Despite Bing’s enthusiasm, albeit slightly forced, he was slowing down. Every time he checked, his power bar was a little lower, and every time he checked, he felt his movements grow a little clunkier. Chase was beginning to notice, too, if his side glances and raised eyebrows were anything to go by. Bing shook it off, though, and moved to get back on his skateboard. However, he completely miscalculated the step, and he tripped over it instead, face-planting to the unforgiving, concrete ground.

“Oh _shit_ – Bing! Are you alright?!” Chase came charging over, helping Bing to his feet when he didn’t move from the ground.

“Yeah, just…” Bing pressed his fingers to just underneath his nose, wincing when they came away covered in his golden ‘blood’ (really just a bunch of mechanical fluid dyed golden to stay on brand color-wise). “I’m fine.” Suddenly, he started before sagging in Chase’s hold as his bright red battery symbol began flashing in his vision, the message _WARNING: LOW POWER_ written in bold beneath.

Apparently, his speakers blared the same message, because Chase suddenly looked panicked as Bing’s core stuttered. “’Low power’?! Bing, are you gonna die on me here?!”

Bing attempted to stand straighter, shoving Chase away. “No, ñ͢o̠ȯ͇ȏ̱, I’m good, Ĩ̭I̳͐I̺͗ ͙͝p̤̊r͖̅o̜̒ô̼o̻͂o̭̽m̟͆i̭͋i̝͘i̢͘i̦̓s͑ͅe̬̓…”

Bing’s voice trailed off, sounding distorted and unnaturally deeper than usual, as his eyes flickered out and his core stopped humming. He swayed in place, his fans giving one last whir, before he crumpled, completely dead, to the skatepark ground.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bing was next brought into consciousness, it was with a violent spark as he suddenly bolted upright in bed. He placed a palm to his forehead, shaking his head as power was pumped back into his core. “Oh sweet Jesus ****…”

He glanced up, preparing to fall back onto his pillow, but instead he jolted, blinking in surprise when he spotted Google in his desk chair. He cringed. Google looked _pissed_ , one eyebrow raised, his arms crossed, one leg thrown over the other, and a slight scowl on his face. Bing tried for a smile, and Google’s eyebrow just inched further up his forehead. “Hey…Google…”

“What were you _thinking_ , Bing?!” Google’s voice was just an angry hiss, suddenly becoming animated as he gestured wildly. “You should _never_ have left the manor if you were at such low power, first off, and you should’ve _told me!_ ” Google pinched the bridge of his nose. “What, do you have a bug, did the upgrades effect something, what could’ve _possibly_ made you drain power so fast?!”

Bing sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and fingering his cable plugged in there. “Actually…pretty sure Peggy unplugged me in the middle of the night. Didn’t have a full battery to begin with.” He cringed further, tears beginning to prick at his eyes. “I…didn’t want to worry you.”

Google’s eyes narrowed. “And you think dropping dead in the middle of the city _wouldn’t?!_ Chase was in the middle of a full-scale _meltdown_ when he called me! Wilford had to help me get you back home. Oliver spiraled into something akin to a panic attack when he saw you, and Red and Green weren’t much better!” Google leaned back in the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose again. “Jesus fucking Christ, Bing, I knew you had a habit of not taking care of yourself, but this…” He drew a shuddering breath, and Bing couldn’t help but feel guilt crash over him when he saw the glowing blue streaks beginning to trail down Google’s face. “God _dammit_ , Bing, I was _worried_ about you.”

Bing opened his mouth, not saying anything for a long while as his golden-orange tears began to stream down his own face. “I…I-I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

Bing promptly burst into tears, pulling his knees up to his chest and hiding his face in his hands. He heard Google’s core change pitch with distress, and then he was climbing into bed with him, pressing up against his side and wrapping his arms around him. Bing curled into Google’s chest, sobbing quietly, and Google pressed a kiss to the top of his head, soothing him gently as he carded his fingers through his hair. “Shhh, it’s okay, Bing, I shouldn’t…I shouldn’t have been so harsh. I’m just… _worried_. One of these days, you’re gonna overwork yourself, and I may not be able to bring you back.” He buried his face in Bing’s hair, shifting down lower into a more comfortable position. “I don’t…I don’t want to _lose_ you, Bing.”

“I know…” Bing mumbled, fisting Google’s shirt tighter in his hands. He didn’t move from his position, curled up against Google’s chest.

Google sighed, holding him closer. “Just…promise me that’ll you’ll take better care of yourself. _Please_.” At Bing’s nod, Google smiled a little, pushing Bing away only so he could see his face. “You know, I fixed your nose for you,” he said, tapping it for emphasis. “You dented it in a little in your oh-so-graceful faceplant. You’re welcome.”

Bing burst into surprised laughter, collapsing back against Google’s chest. “Of all the things Chase could’ve told you, he added _that_ little detail?! _Seriously?!_ ”

Google chuckled. “As I said, he was pretty deep in hysterics, and rambling, and very suggestible. He probably would’ve told me anything if I asked.”

Bing snorted. “A true best friend.”

Google laughed, burying his face in Bing’s hair again, holding him as close as possible. “I love you, Bing. So very much. So please, if not for yourself, then…take care of yourself for me. Please.”

Bing made a small noise, fists tightening. “…Okay. I-I will. And…I love you, too, Google.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My poor robobabies. Bing has such a good supportive partne(s) though. Plus Chase_. Anyway, Wednesday's story is _more angst! Eric angst!_ See ya then!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com
> 
> _(Oh yeah, and if you didn't already know and want extra content while I'm out on vacation, I have a drabble booklet filled with like, 70 mini stories!)_


End file.
